


Rough Drafted

by Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Body Horror, Especially if you stay that way for too long..., Gen, Hell's Studio Universe, Losing your mouth is kinda horrifying if you think about it., Originally Posted on Tumblr, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: Anon: Hell's Studio fic idea: A pipe bursts and Sammy becomes a toon Imp like Snowflake and Bendy, and Joey doesn't know how to reverse it ASAP, so Sammy is stuck as a toon Imp and Sammy decides to hangout with Snowflake until Joey can reverse the ink's magic (Bonus points if: Sammy gets a uncontrollable stutter as a toon Imp, Susie cooing her small boyfriend, and Sammy drawing with snowflake)I am So sorry that this took so freaking long, but here you go
Series: Tumblr Requests [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061771
Kudos: 5





	Rough Drafted

Wally slapped his forehead in exasperation as he heard the pipe bursting from the music department’s break room. Then proceeded to go in there, with Snowflake following close behind just in case he needed someone small to check in any holes in the wall that the pipe made in the process.

The sight was familiar, but unwelcome to the pair; a pile of thick ink sliding down onto the floor through the broken pipe peeking through the ceiling. Snowflake was only thankful that it had spilled to the floor instead of the pool table.

“I’m startin’ ta think dat eitheah we should completely tear down da music department to put in a betteah pipe system, or just stop fixin’ the dang things so dat they at least stop surprisin’ us.“

The Janitor grumbled as he started mopping up the mess.

"A-at least nobody got caught in it this time.”

As soon as Snowflake said that, something under the pile began to move.

“Mmmmh?“

"Yikes, spoke too soon, kiddo.”

Wally stated calmly as he started to scrape the excess ink off of what looked exactly like Bendy, except the imp’s tie lacked the fun patterns Bendy often wore, and more importantly, he was missing his mouth. So the obvious conclusion the pair made was: The ink ruined his tie by dying it black and also stole his mouth.

“M-mr. Bendy?! are you okay?!”

The formerly buried imp looked at the other one with a perplexed expression before mouthing something, realized that he wasn’t saying anything, patting his face where his mouth should’ve been, and looking like he was about to panic.

“MMMMmmPPHH?! MMMH!! MMPHH!!!”

“Looks like the ink erased your pie hole, boss.”

The imp rolled his eyes at stared at Wally in a very sarcastic manner before leaving the room, most likely to visit Joey about this issue.

“…Do you think he’s not going to want to do that drawing lesson later?”

“What, Bendy? not want ta draw with ya overah somethin’ like this? Nah. It’s nothin’ fun to wake up to, but I don’t think it’ll eat at him like it will if it happened ta Sammy.”

* * *

“MmMMmMMM?!?! MMPHH!! MMMPPHHH!?”

Sammy hopped up and down while wildly gesturing to the blank white space on his face where his mouth was supposed to be while Joey flipped through heavily ink-stained spell books. Meanwhile, the real Bendy was still gawking at his doppelganger, still not quite sure whether he should feel flattered or offended that the ink pulled this on Sammy. But also not saying anything because he couldn’t find any jokes to lighten the mood with.

It would be one thing if the ink also gave Sammy Bendy’s trademark smile (that could make other expressions too). If it did that, Bendy would be making so many mirror and twin related jokes. But it didn’t.

“It’s going to be fine.” Joey repeated almost more to himself than to the hopping mad imp. “Just because an ink flood took out some of my reversal spells, doesn’t mean that you’re going to be stuck like this forever. Best case scenario, it’ll take a few hours for me to find the right one, worst case scenario I’m going to need to order a new book, and that might take a while.”

“MMm MmhP?”

“I don’t know how long! Some of these are the rarest on the market! Goodness knows how long it’ll take to replace if it’s ruined and has the correct cure in it…”

The music director let out a heavily muffled, frustrated sigh.

“Yes, I’m annoyed too.” Joey sighed as well. “But at least it’s not going to be forever.”

‘Easy for you to say.’ Sammy thought to himself as trying and failing to talk was starting to hurt his jaw. 'You’re not the one dealing with this! how am I supposed to do my job when I can’t speak to anyone?!’

He must’ve been gesturing as he thought this as Joey snapped his fingers in realization and handed Sammy a notebook and a pencil.

“I know it won’t help with the more vocal aspects of your job, but it’s better than not having any way to communicate. And much easier than trying to learn sign language in less than a day and with only four digits on each hand.”

He tried to write down 'Thanks Joey’ but his hands refused to obey him. Confusingly, he instead drew a thumbs up.

“Why thank you! Glad to see that you’re taking this better than expected Sammy. I’d better get to work on looking for that spell…”

As Joey left the room, Sammy frowned at the notebook, trying to figure out why he did that. Bendy also peeked at the drawing and felt something click.

“So…” the copied imp awkwardly tugged at his tie as he avoided making eye contact with Sammy. “Just outta curiosity sake, does Snowflake know about this? At least, the fact that it’s well, you instead of me?”

Sammy gave Bendy a funny look but nodded anyway.

“Okay, follow up question: …Is now a bad time to tell you that before you burst in here trying to tell us to fix this that Joey and I were arguing over whether I should go to this meeting with GENT or to give drawing lessons to Snowflake like I promised to, and literally right before you came in I said: 'Well dang it Joey if I could be in two places at once, I would!’?”

Sammy frowned as he saw the guilty yet pleading look in Bendy’s eyes, calmly took the newspaper off of Joey’s desk, rolled it up and smacked Bendy right upside the head.

“Hey! What gives?!” He sputtered as he rubbed the back of his head.

The Mute music director drew a series of pictures: Bendy putting something in the ink, the ink rising up and flashing him the 'ok’ hand sign, Bendy giving it a thumbs up in return and leaving on his merry way, a shift in perspective revealing Sammy as a human having seen the interaction but shrugging it off, Sammy (still human) playing pool with Jack, Grant, and Johnny, the four of them having a good time, the ceiling above them creaking and rumbling ominously, making the four opt to leave, Sammy coming back into the pool room slightly later and keeping an eye on the ceiling, Sammy taking what he came back into the room for, the ceiling above him suddenly bursting and covering him with ink, and the last picture; a bunch of puzzle pieces being fit together, with the picture on the pieces being a lit light bulb.

After showing Bendy his work, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground.

“What?! You can’t seriously blame me for- Okay, yes. I did kinda make a request… but I figured I’D be the one getting drenched! Not you!”

Sammy raised a single eyebrow as Bendy let out a frustrated sigh.

“Look, if I knew that this was what would happen, I wouldn’t have done it! But now that it’s happened …would ya help me out with this?”

Sammy’s next drawing was his current form with an intentionally bad scribble of Bendy’s mouth on the space where he was supposed to have a mouth to indicate it was (poorly) drawn on, and he was trying and failing to do Bendy’s job for him as he couldn’t speak.

“Of course I’m not going to shirk my responsibilities to make you pretending to be me look like an idiot in front of those big wigs at GENT. I mean, goodness, if this thing flops, who knows what’ll happen.”

The Musician then showed Bendy a drawing that was so horrible and cold that he wouldn’t even dare grace it with a description.

“WHAT KINDA DEMON DO YOU THINK I AM, LAWRENCE?!” Bendy quieted down and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I get it, Damned if I do the thing, damned if I don’t do the other thing. I can’t let down Snowflake, but if I’m not at that meeting, the studio’s relationship with GENT could get bruised! This is why I tried this stunt in the first place!”

He sighed as Sammy just continued to tap his foot in annoyance. “Tell you what, help me and I’ll give you anything you ask for! A raise, me not pranking you for a month, more paid vacation days, magic-repelling acetone, name it and it’s yours!*”

*Within reason. I’m a demon not a miracle worker!

Sammy showed Bendy an intentionally shaky 'Ok’ sign, the closest thing he could think of to a picture version of a hesitant and unwilling 'fine, I’ll do it…’

“Oh Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Bendy practically crushed his doppelganger in a spine-breaking hug. “I really owe you this one Sammy!”

'I hope you realize how goddamned lucky you are that I like that kid.’ Sammy thought to himself as he patted his double on the back. 'Otherwise I’d hang you out to dry for doing this…’

* * *

The music director had no interest in deceiving Snowflake; even if he wanted to follow Bendy’s plan to the spirit of his deal, he knew too well that the studio and it’s ink would always drag any secret up to the surface. So it would just be easier to come clean at the start before lies had the chance to spiral into something that could completely break the poor kid.

“Hi Mr. Bendy! Are you ready for our lesson?”

Sammy nodded, but gestured for his pupil to wait a second before he flipped through the pages of his sketchbook and showed him a series of pictures: some showing the origin of his new condition, and the others showing his deal with Bendy.

“Oh.” The child imp seemed sad, and slightly disappointed, but also not surprised. “So Bendy couldn’t make it today either…”

The older imp sympathetically patted Snowflake on the back and tried his best to draw out an explanation, but it’s kind of hard to put 'He really did want to make it, in fact, he wanted to so much that he was willing to split himself in half for it! But as you can see, it kinda backfired…’ into picture format, luckily he got the message across fairly well.

“I-it’s okay, I understand. Thanks for filling in for him Mr. Lawrence!”

Snowflake pulled out his own notebook and pencils.

“Do you think you can show me how to do hands that well?”

Sammy eagerly nodded and flipped his book to a blank page.


End file.
